Hidden spy's
by MelodyNight17
Summary: Ask anybody in the Curtis gang and they will say Pony and Johnny are the youngest so they must be protected. But as a certain greaser will soon discover little Pony and Johnny are the ones doing the protecting.
1. Chapter 1

**hey I know I should be workin on my other story but I it major writers block on it. And this just now came to my mind so I hope u like.**

_**I do not own the outsiders.**_

**Ponyboy's pov.**

I was walking threw the airvents with Johnny Cade my partner and best friend. We were on a case to retrieve a stolen artifact some theifs stole from a musume. I looked down threw the air duct under me. To see the artifact and some heavily armed men. There was five in totally from what i could tell. I walk to the other side of the air duct and turned around so I was facing Johnny.

"The artifact is down there and there's five guys.", I said looking at Johnny.

"Ok you get the artifact and I take the guys.", Johnny said taking out the air duct so we could slip threw.

Johnny slipped threw first then me. I grabbed the artifact witch was a golden scepter that cost millions of dollars. I turned around to see Johnny taking out the last guy. Two were dead and three were unconscious.

"Okay let's get out of here.", I said putting the scepter in my backpack and climbing the crates to the air vents an climbing in. Few seconds later Johnny joined me.

we went threw the air vents intel we were outside next to are blue stingray. We got in and drove off towards base. When we got there we handed over the artifact to are boss.

"well done boys you better change and head back home before your friends an family notice your gone.", said are boss Andrea.

Johnny and I headed to the changing room and changed into are original clothes. We left the office which was hidden behind the movie theater. We started to walk home. When we got there the entire gang was there. Two-bi was watching Mickey Mouse and drinking beer on the floor. Steve and Soda were playing poker on the coffee table. Dally was siting on the couch smoking a cigaret and Darry was sitting in therecliner reading the newspaper.

"where you to been.", Darry asked us as he looked up from his paper.

"Johnny and I went to go see a movie.", I said walking to mine and Soda's room with Johnny behind me.

"You going to go ahead to bed Johnny-cake.", asked looking at him to see how tired he was.

"Yea you.", he asked me.

"I will after I eat supper, night Johnny.", i said walking into mine and soda's bedroom to grab my book.

When i walked in I went to my bed and grabbed my book of my bed and headed back into the living room. An hour so passed before we ate it was Soda's turn to cook so we had purple chicken, blue mash potatoes, and chocolate cake. When we got down eating Dally and Two-bit left. Steve was staying the night because he got in a fight with his old man and got kicked out. I went ahead to bed, I changed into my pj's which was flannel lounge pants. Once my head hit the bed I was out like a light.

* * *

**Dally's pov.**

I was on my way over to the the Curtis place. I was thinking about what Johnny and Ponyboy have really been up to. They say they where at the movies or just out and about. But I don't believe them. I just started noticing how frequently they say they're going out a couple if weeks ago. How they are sneaking around and more quiet which is really weird seeing as there already really quiet. I walked threw the front door to see only Ponyboy and Johnny in there pj's. They were both in flannel lounge pants but Ponyboy was shirtless and Johnny had on a white tank top.

"Hey Johnny, Ponyboy where is everyone.", I said looking around and taking notice that both Ponyboy and Johnny both had more build to them.

"Work, want some breakfast Dal.", Ponyboy asked me as he walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Sure.", I said looking at Johnny.

I went to go sit down on the couch and saw threw the kitchen door way to see Ponyboy making breakfast. Just then Two-bit walked threw the door.

"Whatcha cookin.", Two-bit said walking into the kitchen.

"Holy shit.", Two-bit said when he walked in there.

Curiosity got the best of me and I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Two-bit staring big eyed at what looked to be Ponyboy's back. I walk over towards Two-bit and look at Ponyboy's back. To see a long scratch starting from the top of his right shoulder bladed own to his mid back on his left hand side And from the looks of it was a couple days old maybe one or two.

"What happened to you Pony.", I said getting a little angry thinking the socs did this.

"I can explain, you see two days ago I was walking home from school and got jumped by some socs.", he said.

"do you know who this socs were.", I asked turning him around and looking him in the eyes.

"no"

"do your brothers know about it.", Two-bit asked.

"No"

"why the fuck not!", I yelled at him getting angry.

"I didn't want them finding out, your not going to tell them are you"

"of corse we are going to tell them.", Two-bit said.

Two-bit walk into the living room and I let go of Ponyboy dropping the discussion and walked into the living room and sat back down on the couch. A couple minutes later food was ready and we were in the kitchen eating. The entire time we were eating I was think this is going to be a long day...

**hey everyone I hope u liked it. Also in the story Ponyboy and Soda have Separate beds and Johnny lives with the Curtis family and sleeps in Soda' sold bedroom. So review plz and also if u like u could give me ideas on the next story I should write thanks and don't forget to review. **

**Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey so I wanted to thank chick1966 for giving me this idea and also wanted to thank ladybugs for helping me with my summary so thanks and I hope u like. **

_**I do not own the outsiders. **_

**Johnny's pov. **

We had just finished eating and was putting away the dishes, Ponyboy and I. Two-bit left already to go see if Steve had is car fixed and Dally was in the living room sitting on the end of the couch. I had just finished the last pan ad putted away. Ponyboy and I walked towards Dally and sat next to him with me in the middle Ponyboy on my right and Dally on my left. Just then something went threw the window and smoke filled the entire room. Smoke grenade I thought as I grabbed the gun that was hidden under the couch and grabbed Dally's and Ponyboy's arms and pulled them into the kitchen.

"Are you two okay.", I said mainly to Dally.

"Yea"

"Get them!", I heard someone yelled as they nocked down the door.

"Pony get the gun from under the table and quick.", I said pointing to the table.

He noises and went to go get the gun.

"MIND TELLIN ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!", Dally yelled.

"Will tell you later Dally right now we got them to deal with.", Ponyboy said get up against the wall "Right now you stay here."

I ran to the other side of the doorway an got against the wall. I hold up my fingers and counted down to zero from three. When I hit zero me and Ponyboy went into the living room and started shooting at the enemy. I jumped over the coffee table wen I ran out of bullets and reached under and grabbed some ammo. I grabbed a little more then I should need and made my way towards Ponyboy he was fight of three men at once with no weapon. By the time I got over there all three were either dead or unconscious.

"Here it looks like you could use them.", I said to him as I handed him the ammo.

He nodded his head in thanks and started firing his gun again. In the end the coffee table was broken, there was blood basically everywhere, there was about 30 men either dead or unconscious, and some bullet holes in the walls.

"This is going to be a hard one for the agency to clean.", I said putting the gun I n my back pocket Of my lounge pants.

"Yep"

"come on we need to get out of here.", I said heading back into the kitchen to get Dally

"ok but first let me call the agency so they can come and clean this up.", Ponyboy said head towards the phone to call the agency.

I walked into the kitchen to see Dally under the table with his switchblade out ready to throw it at some one as if it was a throwing knife.

"Dally cone on we need to go.", I said waiting in front of the table as he got out from under the table.

"Ok they said they be here in a few.", Ponyboy said as he entired the room.

"Pony your bleedin.", Dally said when he turned around and saw some blood coming from his head from when bullet grazed him.

"Yea I know but right now we need to get to the agency, me and Johnny will be back in a minute we got to go change.", Ponyboy said as he started to walk back to his room.

I went back to mine when I got there I took the gun out and set it down on my dresser. I grabbed some clothes and put them on. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt and my black converse. I grabbed the gun and put it in my pocket. When I walked back to the kitchen Ponyboy was there wearing the same thing I was except he was wearing a black t-shirt that showed of his muscles. We walk out if the house and down the road the the theater.

"Why are we here.", Dally said.

"just follow us.", Ponyboy said as he started walking onto the ally way that is to the left of the movie house.

We kept walking entill we meet a dead end. Ponyboy out his hand up to the area if the brick wall in front of us that was missing a couple peiced to were a person could fit there hand in. the bricks moved over to show a door way. We took Dally by the arms and basically dragged him in. We went over to where Andrea was sitting helping a newbie out.

"Your back and who is this you got with gyou boys.", said Andrea as she got up and motioned for us to follow.

"His name is Dally his part of the gang, he was with us when we were attacted.", Ponyboy said as we walked threw the door.

"Uh yes good I get someone from the medical team down in my office please.", Andrea said as she called someone "yes, thank you."

"Ok boys after we get Pony here fixed up you to can go show Mr. Winston around.", Andrea said as some on from the medical team came in and started working on Ponyboy's head.

**hey everyone so I hoped you liked iT. Review plzs. Also I'm very happy because for CHRISTMAS I got the outsiders movies novel edition so im very happy. But for now I must go and don't forget to review. **

**Peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back and better than ever. I would of write sooner but I sprained my wrist after getting into a fight with a kid on my street so yea. But anyways on with the story!**

**_i do not own the outsider. _**

**Dally's pov. **

After what felt like hours but was actually ten minutes Ponys head was bandaged. **  
**

"We're going to show Dal around an explain everything to him.", Ponyboy said standing up with Johnny.

She nodded he head yes and shooed us away. We walked past a room that speared to be some kind of training room of sorts. That had some kids fighting in it. We walked some more till we past a lot of doors with names on them. We stopped infront of a door that had Ponyboy and Johnny's name on it in black and red.

"This is are room.", Johnny said as he opened the door to show a big living/ game room type deal. There was a a long couch that had some pillows on it, a fire place across from it with a TV hanging over it, there were these chair looking things hanging from the celling in front of a window, and some stairs. It looked amasing but it kind if reminded me of ehat a soc's place would look like.

"This is are living room, and threw that door to the left is the kitchen, and to the right near the stairs is that bathroom.", Johnny said while moving towards the stairs.

"Are you coming or you just goin to stand there with your thumb up your ass.", Ponyboy said looking me in the eyes.

"Smart ass.", I said walking up the stairs with them.

When we got to the top of the stairs there was four doors one said Ponyboy and another one said Jonny. We went over to Johnny's first there was a small bed with red sheets,a closet right behind it a desk to the other side, a dreser on the other side if the room, as well as a door that led outside.

"This is my room.",Johnny said.

"And this is mine.", Ponyboy said opening the the door with his name on it.

in his room on the far left corner was a bed with black and white stripped sheets, a bookshelf beside it, a closet an dresser on the other side of the room.

"This is your room.", Ponyboy said as he opened another door and heading back down stairs.

"You can decorate it any way you like.", Johnny said getting ready to go down stairs as well.

"wait... Do you mind explaining all that's happening you all never did.", I said stopping him.

"Well as you can tell me and Pony are spy's and you, you got the option to eth become a spy or you can act like this never happen and we can goare separate ways on this.", he said before he went down stairs.

I stood there and thought about. I walked back downstairs and saw Ponyboy and Johnny sitting on the couch.

"Come on we still need to show you ther rest of the place.", Ponyboy said while home and Johnny got up and headtoward the door.

* * *

_-later that day-_

We were walking back to Ponyboy's place. They had just finished showing me around the 'base' as they call it. We stopped right in front of the front door. it looked as if nothing had happened. I looked in the window and the entire gang was there. Darry was reading the paper in his recliner, while Soda and Steve were playing poker, and Two-bit watching Mickey mouse.

"Hey guys.", Johnny said as we walked threw the front door.

"Hey Johnny, Pony, Dal.", Soda said as he got up to and headed to the kitchen.

"I need to get goin, Evie is waiting for me.", Steve said as he got up. "See ya Soda!"

"I need to get goin to I promised my mom I'd put Kate to bed.", Two-bit said as Micky mouse ended.

"I'm going to bed Dal, Johnny are you guys stayin.", Darry said as he got up.

I nodded my head yes as well Johnny.

"I need to be getting to bed as well, you comin Pony?", Soda asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"No, I'll be in there later.", Ponyboy said.

After Soda left it was just me, Johnny, and Ponyboy.

"Have you decided yet?", Johnny said looking me in the eye.

"Yes, I choose..."

**well there you go:) sorry if it didn't make sense and all the next chapter will be better. So yea I'm as well thinking of writing another story about Ponyboy, Curly, and a guy name Jordan that's going to be apart of the Curtis gang. So yea it's bout how this three boys that no one really knows go around and play pranks on the socs in the middle of the night. The title will be if I do do it would either be midnight pranksters or Micheal, Shade, and Jordan. So if you want me to do it let me know. so yea review.:) and thanks for reading**


End file.
